Te quiero ver
by Chikyujin
Summary: Las maldades e insultos llevan siempre a una consecuencia, y a ellos les encanta. Bulma y Vegeta.
1. Te quiero ver por que me gustas

Te quiero ver sexy porque me gustas

Eran esos días en los que Bulma, repuesta un poco de la ruptura con Yamcha, iba diariamente al centro comercial a hacer cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su pena amorosa. Posteriormente regresaba a casa y allí el saiyajin siempre aguardaba, era extraño pero de unos días al presente Bulma veía a Vegeta muy sólo, aunque siempre lo estaba, ahora, lo notaba aún mejor.

Llegaba Bulma con sus pequeños vestidos , ya no se contoneaba como lo hacía antes, estaba en el punto posterior a la depresión, no se está bien ni mal, sino en el umbral y sin fuerzas.

Vegeta percibía el insignificante y casi inexistente ki de la que le daba hospedaje, nunca le daba importancia, sin embargo le agradaba gritarle a esa escandalosa mujer, y era excitante para él ver el poco miedo que le tenía difuminado en su cara.

-¡Mujer! Tengo hambre, y no hay nada qué comer- expresó el saiyajin con su sutileza cotidiana.

Bulma, algo cansada, ignoró al _mono idiota_ como solía llamarle, era exasperante, pero hasta ella se extrañaba cuando no lo oía gritar.

-No me molestes, no tengo ánimos ahora.

El príncipe que nunca aceptaba explicaciones ni negaciones, la buscó hasta donde se hallaba y dispuesto a gritarle aún más, quedó callado ante la fatídica cara de la humana, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?, ¿por qué si siempre tan rebosante, ahora tenía un pálido semblante?, sus ojos apagados en un azul plata , casi grises, si era lo más hermoso que competía con su cuerpo, pero ¿por qué se preguntaba eso? Él era un saiyajin, no tenía que tener sentimientos, pero a pesar de esto, le preocupaba el aspecto de la mujer, de Bulma, como la llamaba una o dos veces cuando quería.

-Qué te pasa mujer, ¿acaso los humanos se sienten mal por su patética existencia?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, así que déjame en paz.

-Eso es raro, siempre estás gritándome o hablando sin parar, incluso, te vistes diferente, pero ahora, no eres ni un cuarto de lo que eras cuando nos vimos en namekusein, dime, ¿así de idiotas son los humanos?

-AAAAyyy… te dije que ¡no me molesteeessssssss!- y tomó la taza de té que tenía en la mano y la arrojó al saiyajin.

El príncipe la esquivó, obviamente, y con una risa macabra pronunció- al menos ya tienes color en tu cara- y se fue a su cuarto.

Bulma abrumada por las palabras del saiya tomó los pedazos de su pequeña tacita y pensó:

Maldito Vegeta siempre tienes que hacerme sentir… algo… pero al fin y al cabo es sentir, uiii… si tan sólo pudiera regresarte todas…mmm ya sé, con que ni un cuarto de lo que era en nameku, ¡ja! Ya verá, yo soy la hermosa Bulma y eso es innegable.

Al día siguiente Bulma antes de salir de su habitación tomó un minivestido, rojo de terciopelo y se enfundó en él, se pudo un liguero y unas medias caladas, se maquilló y perfumó, era su ritual anterior a la ruptura con Yamcha, y el cual haría diariamente a partir de ese día; se veía totalmente sensual, pero claro, tenía que confirmarlo cuando viera la cara de Vegeta qué pensará cuando me vea así… o tal vez ni piense… jajaja.

Así bajó a la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y esperó al saiyajin, eran alrededor de las 9 cuando bajóVegeta, en un pantalón deportivo azul y una playera blanca.

-Mujer, espero que ahora sí tengas algo que comer…

Era una imagen muy impactante, nunca, en todos sus viajes por el universo había visto a una mujer más radiante, sensual y sexy que la que habitaba en la Tierra, era casi una deidad, pero claro que nunca dejaría que sentimientos tan profanos le ganaran la partida.

-Mujer- cambiando su tono de voz, por uno más tranquilo y sensitivo- que bueno que ... ya esté listo el desayuno- y sonrió de forma divertida.

Bulma al escuchar lo último no pudo aparentar su cara de disgusto e insatisfacción.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Y yo … ashh

me había arreglado para ti, y sólo te importa la comida,-claro que se puede esperar de un tonto saiyaji…

No pudiendo terminar esta frase sintió un viento atrás ella, el príncipe se había aproximado; voltear era una opción pero, ¿tenía el valor para hacerlo?, por supuesto que sí.

-Ve-ge-ta- articulaban gozosa sus labios, pero eran otros los que también querían sentirlo.

-¿qué te pasa? Tienes… ¿mie do?

Acercándose más a ella, a dos centímetros de que los ápices de sus cuerpos se tocarán, una puerta se cerraba en la estancia.

-¡Hola querida, ya llegamos!

La madre de Bulma había roto la expectación de sus cuerpos y siendo Vegeta el que rápido se retiraba, Bulma lo vio partir hacia la cámara de gravedad.

-Qué ha sucedido, Bulma querida.

-Nada.

Dos días pasaron y Bulma se arreglaba para el saiyajin, aunque este ya casi ni la miraba, a lo mejor ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de vestir, tal vez no le gustaba al "gran príncipe" o quizá estaba tomándole mucha importancia.

Vegeta no hacía más de lo ordinario para un saiya, entrenar, comer y dormir; y tal vez, ahora, pensar en la terrícola, era lo más difícil de hacer.

Hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer, rayos, por qué pienso tales tonterías, un saiyajin de clase alta como yo no debe pensar en bajezas, se decía a sí mismo mientras giraba en la cámara de gravedad tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, pero sólo puedo hacerlo de una forma.

Bulma en su sala, esperando a sus padres, que habían salido con unos clientes, leía una revista de modas; estaba acostada sobre el sofá sin ninguna preocupación en su cabeza.

Veía los vestidos hasta que pasó a una página de anuncios de gimnasios en la cual había un hombre cuyo cuerpo cubría la hoja, en ese momento pensó en el saiyajin, al ver ese cuerpo impreso, de papel, tal vez inexistente, y compararlo con los asombrosos pectorales de Vegeta, sus brazos tan fuertes, completamente naturales pues su naturaleza saiyajin lo hacía poseer un cuerpo envidiable y deseable ante cualquier mujer , lo más increíble era que tenía la oportunidad de verlo paseando por su casa y más aún, tenerlo a sus pies, pero algo pasaba, ni una cosa ni la otra sucedían.

-Qué puedo hacer-se preguntaba- estamos en otoño, no hace un calor sofocante para andar semidesnudo, tengo que ingeniármelas para hacerlo que se descubra el torso.

Caminaban sus ideas alrededor de la imagen de Vegeta semidesnudo, recordaba aquellas cicatrices que tenía, pero no podía profundizar más allá del término de su espalda, tenía que verlo para que nunca se le olvidara hasta que una idea impactó su cerebro como una erupción de volcán.

-Pero , ¡si yo soy la que le compro la ropa!

A la mañana siguiente, al ir a la tienda departamental pasó a la de deportes, vio fijamente a los modelos de las paredes, vio los maniquíes, y preguntó por la ropa afelpada y de lana, al igual que llevó unos bóxers azules y negros, compro varias prendas de cada tipo y fue a su casa.

Al llegar, como siempre, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando, Bulma vio destellos que salían de la cámara de gravedad y supuso que estaba allí.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a los aposentos de su sexy huésped. Nunca había visto tal orden en un hombre, sobre todo que le gustaran las artes marciales, ya que sus amigos no eran muy ordenados, empezando por Gokú. Así que cuando vio esta cualidad en el guerrero, le pareció muy agradable.

Sin perder el tiempo, abrió lo cómoda y vació toda la ropa que tenía; dejó la más liviana y pequeña para la parte inferior de su cuerpo y no dejó ni una sola camiseta para su torso.

Dejó la ropa invernal en su lugar y salió rápidamente.

Horas después el saiyajin se dirigió a la casa; al entrar sintió el cambio de temperatura, estaba haciendo mucho calor, pero eso no le importó, se fue a duchar y cuando volvió a bajar, la temperatura estaba aún más irritante, ya que Bulma había subido el termostato aún más y no se había dado cuenta que su ropa no era la más adecuada para tales circunstancias.

Vegeta se sacó la sudadera y vio que su cuerpo transpiraba, y en ese instante Bulma, que ya estaba a la expectativa de tal acción, se apresuró a aparecer:

-Hola, ¿qué?, ¿te sucede algo?- Preguntaba tan fingidamente la peliverde, con sus manos en la cadera y una de sus piernas ligeramente flexionada.

Vegeta apenas dirigía una mirada amenazadora a la terrícola, vio su semblante, era diferente, ya no se apreciaban las lágrimas, ni la somnolencia, estaba rebosante al observar esa sonrisa maquiavélica, profunda y sexy.

-Mujer, ¿qué estás viendo?

-¡Ja! ¿Eres muy fuerte no?, pero no soportas el calor, aunque tengo que decirte que así… es mejor.

Vegeta pensó en sus palabras, observó la desnudez de su cuerpo y vio el de la mujer, estaba pidiendo a gritos apagar esa calentura, que ni con todo un río se apagaría mas que de una forma.

El príncipe se acercó a Bulma y al notar la reacción de esta, la acorraló con sus brazos y olió su cuello, Bulma se desvanecía en jadeos leves.

-Eres muy sexy, y así me gustas- pronunció una voz que se perdió en el calor de la casa.


	2. Supe que te tenía cuando renegué del pas

Supe que te tenía cuando renegué del pasado

Habían pasado 48 horas desde que Bulma se despertó y encontró una nada en su alcoba, ya pasaba de medio día y no tenía ni luz ni noticia de cómo estaba Vegeta, ¿acaso se estaba escondiendo de ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquello si era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en muchos meses de salir con hombres interesados o que no se involucrarían sinceramente con ella por ser quién era? Pasaban los minutos y ella pensó que si en la cámara de gravedad se encontraba, tal vez podría ir a pelearle el hecho de ocultarse de ella.

Se acercó a la cámara y vio el marcador de gravedad: 0G.

-mmm… ¿dónde podría estar? Espero no se haya marchado, si es así juro que…

Entonces oprimió el botón del intercomunicador y le gritó: ¡Sé que estás ahí ¡Maldito Saiya! ¡Sal ahora mismo si no quieres que grite todo lo que te resta de la tarde!

Dentro de la nave se encontraba un dormitado hombre cuyo aspecto molesto por haberle interrumpido su sueño se le notaba en la cara.

-¡Rayos! Y ahora qué quiere esa mujer.

Estaba escuchando una serie de gritos que a pesar de no tener el intercomunicador de adentro encendido, se oían hasta el segundo piso de la cámara de gravedad.

Por fin habían cedido los gritos, pero los insultos había herido como siempre el orgullo del príncipe de los saiyajin, y ahora tenía que amordazar a quien se había atrevido a hacerlo, aunque esta vez era la misma mujer con la que había tenido una noche como ninguna en su vida.

Se levantó rápidamente y siguió hasta donde el ki insignificante, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ki, se encontraba.

Bulma sentada mirando hacia la estancia lejana, sintió la presencia de hasta ahora su íntimo _free_.

-Mira mujer- decía mientras pensaba en como la percibía con tan diminuto poder de pelea- no sé qué pretendas, o qué es lo que quieras que haga, pero yo no recibo órdenes de nadie así que no te hagas a la idea de que me vas a gritar.

-Eres un idiota, ¡príncipe mono!

Y mientras se alzaban los ánimos, entre la poca distancia que los separaba, mediante muchas frases insultantes, Bulma se dio bruscamente la vuelta y antes que se marchara y dejara hablando solo a Vegeta, este la tomó por los brazos, tratando de no rompérselos, y la acercó a él fuerte pero sensualmente y lo que en unos segundos era una guerra de orgullos, se convertía ahora en un silencio latente.

De frente estaban sus ojos, y sus cuerpos sentían un imán enorme que los acercaba, Vegeta en ese instante recordó como la explosión de un planeta era tan bella, fuera el planeta que fuera, y más cuando aquella explosión atraía, por causas gravitatorias, al satélite que le rodeara, era como si ese efecto no pudiera excluirse de la destrucción de planetas, en la cual siempre había dos involucrados.

Esta mujer que no poseía ningún poder especial, no le temía, ni le desagradaba, era una necesidad que no entendía, el estar ella con él, y él con ella. Y a pesar de poderla destruir tan fácilmente como aquellos planetas que alguna vez convirtió en polvo estelar, ahora quería ser esa colisión con ella.

El corazón no le vibraba, ni latía ni le sentía porque ahora formaba parte de ella.

Esas sensaciones las veía reflejadas en sus ojos como el centro de las galaxias que observaba en los viajes, misteriosos, y llenos de estrellas y del vacío.

Entonces no sabía qué hacer, habían pasado años en su mente y microsegundos en su cuerpo y minutos frente Bulma y ella con los hombros firmes y con el rosado tirante saludando y queriendo no estorbar se había detenido a pensar o a esperar una respuesta.

-Una voz que ya había escuchado antes pero ahora con el tono más deleitoso que pudiera haber pedido le gritaba con armonía: ¡qué esperas!

Y Bulma recibió las manos del príncipe y él todo el amor de ésta. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que volver a repetir lo de dos noches atrás pero con toda la razón y con más pasión que antes?

Ambos se besaron y Bulma no podía creer que la hubiera convencido con insultos de nuevo, pero ella sabía en el fondo que le gustaba, que no podía estar sin él, sin pelear porque entonces estaría con un Yamcha con sólo celos presentes más que amor.

En ese momento Yamcha vino a su mente, pero no como una comparación sino como algo que él nunca logró. Sentía como su piel se trastornaba y ya no era piel solamente sino aurora de células que Vegeta dejó con sus besos. Su boca se convertía en un rocío en pleno calor de sol que evaporaba su rayo, el beso apasionado de Vegeta.

Entonces él la alzó cuidadosamente y la recostó sobre el frío mármol que tenía la barra en la cocina y ella sintió un gran espasmo que calentó este mármol.

Vegeta sobre ella muy excitado le abrió el vestido por la arqueada espalda sin romperlo y esta prenda se expandía de las piernas, tanto o más como el cuerpo de la joven peliverde al recibirlo por segunda ocasión. Era tan novata pero no hacía falta nada que ella no hubiera sentido minutos antes con Vegeta. Nunca se preocupó si él, un saiyajin con gran desprecio hacia la raza humana hubiera pensado en quién estuvo o mejor dicho si el humano estuvo antes que él; en ese momento se preocupaba por donde besarla y acariciarla, en como despojarla de su sostén tan firme y en nada más.

Entonces sobraban no sólo las palabras sino hasta el aire, no respiraban sino besaban y entre cada beso larguísimo un rozón de oxígeno en sus narices.

Bulma tenía que sentirlo, se acercaba con su cuerpo hasta esa dolencia deleitosa y sentía los músculos de su abdomen junto a su ombligo y sentía su cuello con sus manos hasta el punto de rompérselo, aunque claro, eso nunca pasaría.

Pero esa frotación no podía dejarla de hacer en el acto, y le gustaba más y más el contacto de sus pieles.

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo tenían allí, pero no había de que preocuparse pues no estaba inoportuno alguno presente.

Entonces la volvió a acomodar pasa besar su garganta, su nuca, su boca de vuelta y finalmente a su pecho pero no podía dejar de lado la exaltación de tan gran momento, entonces ya en ritmo con ella se movía lenta pero profundamente y era esplendoroso, Bulma no reconocía ni donde estaba, tal vez en la luna, tal vez en la galaxia del Sur, o tal vez nunca viajó a ningún lugar porque estaba frente al príncipe, viendo sus ojos, su perfecta nariz, su fuerte boca, su cabello profundo.

No era lo mejor del mundo, simplemente era único y no podía sentirlo mejor que en esa segunda vez con Vegeta.

Entonces con la enrojecida sonrisa, miró hacia la estancia y hacia el vacío pero vio un reflejo, una sombra, una figura que se acercaba a la puerta cada vez más.

-¡¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó una voz conocida.

-¡Rayos, Vegeta! Quítate.

-Del profundo sentimiento que le consumaba su ser, volvió como un impacto contra la Tierra- ¡qué demonios te pasa mujer!

Entonces Bulma se zafó del príncipe y buscando sus zapatos mientras se subía el cierre del vestido se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta.

Vegeta perplejo hizo lo suyo respectivamente.

-Hoola Yamcha, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- hablaba un tanto agitada por cambiarse rápido.

-Bueno te traje esto- el beisbolista y guerrero le entregaba unas flores azules y verdes favoritas de la joven científica.

-qué lindas, pero bueno, emmm…

-me preguntaba si no quieres salir hoy a platicar, claro, ya tiene 3 meses que no nos hablamos y tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-no, verás, no creo que se pueda.

-Pero… ¿por qué no me permites pasar? como siempre

-Aaa… sí; qué desconsiderada soy, sí claro adelante.

Bulma rogaba que no fuera a pelear Vegeta con ella, aunque claro eso lo veía un poco difícil porque no se rebajaría ante tal sabandija, digo humano.

-Mira Bulma en estos meses he pensado que… ¡Por Kamisama, te estás intoxicando!

-Bulma, asustada, miró el punto que señalaba Yamcha con tanto asombro y preocupación, era su cuello y parte de su pecho, el vestido no tapaba en absoluto las huellas de hace unos minutos.

-Emmm… sí, no te preocupes, tomaré un antiestamínico después, he he.

-De acuerdo, fiu… me has pegado un buen susto, pero que te decía,… así- y tomando una posición seria le dijo a la peliverde- Bulma, el amor de mi adolescencia, quiero decirte qué… bla, bla, bla …

Entonces Bulma pensó en que sentiría Vegeta, él que nunca la engañaría por su propia repulsión a los humanos o cualquier ser de la Tierra, Vegeta con un gran pasado malévolo ahora aplacado por la calidez de su amor hacia ella, el príncipe que decidió volver por cuestiones desconocidas aún, el que a la vez le infundía miedo y ahora tranquilidad, y el que le había proporcionado un éxtasis espectacular podría estar sentado en su habitación con muchas ideas en la cabeza acerca del porqué lo arrojó al vacío por alguien como Yamcha al cual ya ni ella detestaba. Eso era algo que no podía dejar de pensar mientras se hacía que escuchaba al que la había herido por mucho tiempo y del que ya no confiaba palabra salida de su boca.

Y Vegeta veía al exterior, todas estas personas vivían sin nada que los hiciera preocuparse, él extrañaba todo sin duda, pero sólo lo podía compensar con esa mujer tan exasperante.

Era divina en cuerpo y demoniaca en carácter, pero _la amaba_ como dicen los humanos. ¿Qué hacía con esa sabandija ahora?, no lo sé se respondía hacia sí mismo pero se sentía seguro de que ella sólo le pertenecía a él.

-… casarme contigo- terminó de decir Yamcha muy serio y tomando de la mano a Bulma.

-Yamcha, qué bueno que estás aquí, pero … – y pensaba en Vegeta al hablar- ya no es necesario que vengas a decirme nada- y su corazón latía por el que conoció en Nameku- porque al fin entendí que te amaba en el pasado- y Vegeta siempre presente en su mente, ahora más que nada en el mundo- pero el amor no radica ahí, sino en el ahora, y ahora ya no te amo.

-Q- Q-U-É

Un silencio se hizo pero fue un silencio frío, cortante como cuando hace viento y frío a la vez y ese frío toca la cara.

-Lo siento mucho, y, por favor si te he herido alguna vez discúlpame.

Entonces se despidió del guerreo z y se fue rápidamente, al fin que él ya sabía dónde estaba la salida.

Impactado y entristecido, Yamcha salió de la enorme casa de Bulma y dio media vuelta para verla por última vez y hasta dentro de un tiempo desconocido para él y posteriormente revelado, donde regresaría y ya no entraría como un pretendiente sino como un amigo brindando apoyo en tiempos de pena.

Bulma subió en busca del saiyajin, se dirigió a su cuarto y vio una débil luz encendida tal vez si esté ahí pensó.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y Vegeta la observó pacientemente; y mientras Bulma esperaba reclamos, Vegeta miraba el techo, ¿qué podría estar pensando en ese instante? Incluso para Bulma era un secreto, pero no perdió ese momento y se recostó a su lado mientras le abrazaba suavemente.

Ahora Bulma no pensaba ya en el pasado, en que pudo suceder, sino pensaba que estaba al lado del hombre que desearía para toda su vida, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo le duraría esta situación?

Todo se resolvería al final de los 28 días.


End file.
